This is a 3 year competing renewal application from the GCRC Program at the University of Southern California. The program has been funded for 46 years. It has had high levels of activity and scientific productivity in the current funding cycle. The Program has three components. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Parent GCRC (est. 1961) is located on the USC Health Sciences Campus. It serves investigators who conduct patient-oriented research in the large and multiethnic populations of central Los Angeles. Support for large-scale studies of disease mechanisms and treatment is an important feature of the parent GCRC. The bulk of the Parent GCRC will be moving to new and expanded facilities in USC University Hospital at the start of the next grant cycle. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Satellite GCRC at Childrens Hospital Los Angeles (est. 1995) is located in the largest pediatric hospital in the Western U.S. The CHLA Satellite serves pediatric investigators who conduct studies in the multiethnic pediatric population of central Los Angeles. The satellite was initially developed with a major theme of gene transfer research. The complexities that have evolved in that field led to underutilization of CHLA early in the current grant cycle. CHLA responded with strong institutional support, including (a) hiring of a new Director of Clinical Research, who also heads the GCRC satellite and (b) provision of new outpatient research space and administrative space. The CHLA satellite GCRC has rapidly re-vitalized and now supports a broad array of pediatric research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Satellite GCRC at City of Hope National Medical Center (est. 1998) is located in a free-standing cancer and diabetes research institute in the San Gabriel Valley. This satellite serves investigators who are developing novel therapies for cancer and diabetes using cell-based and immunological approaches. This center has matured during the present grant cycle with significant increases in patient visits and new phase I or first-in-human trials. [unreadable] [unreadable] The USC GCRC program is a leader in clinical research, bringing together a broad spectrum of high-quality clinical investigation and outstanding human research infrastructure to serve a highly diverse patient population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]